Musical Drabbles Part 2
by RavenSara84
Summary: 10 drabbles for Russian and England.


The Pitch Spectacular Spectacular – Moulin Rouge

It was the last place he expected to see the Russian, in Paris and in the famous (or is it infamous?) Moulin Rouge. Although maybe it was also a surprise to see himself here too.

France had somehow managed to drag him along, after so many years of avoiding the place! The Russian didn't pay much attention to the dancer's, focusing on his vodka, perhaps due to his childish nature. Whatever it was the Englishman felt a pang of sympathy.

XXX

Ready Steady Go –

Another meeting, another moment of him to scare the other nations; he was ready for it, although he did confess he wasn't completely sure how he managed to scare them so badly.

What had he done to have them all be afraid of him?

He did enjoy the Englishman's reactions though, somehow the smaller nation would stand up to him, not out of false bravado like America, but because he didn't think. There were other times when he stood up for him to America, not that he needed the help, but part of him liked it, he felt more like part of the gang.

XXX

Patience – Take That

He had to wait, he couldn't just jump in, Ivan wasn't like that, he wasn't the type to appreciate someone jumping on him, and he had to be subtle, move slowly for the Russian to understand what he was getting at.

Patience.

That's what he needed, which he lacked, but he would try, by god he would try!

His heart might be numb after all the abuse he had to endure, but he was sure he could feel more; he just needed to be patient and take things slow. Slow, slow.

The two nations had scars that run deep, but perhaps they could help to heal each other.

XXX

Eva – Nightwish

Ivan was up early; the snow was falling surprisingly heavy for London. He walked around the garden's, feeling like he was at home, in Mother Russia, but in his mind, oh in his mind he was in a field of Sunflowers, where the wind blew softly and the sun was shining.

He would never admit to it, but all he really wanted was someone to speak to him kindly and actually _mean_ it. He was tired of people pretending to be nice to him, he wanted to have _friends_, was he really so bad and evil like America says?

He didn't want to believe it.

The green eyes nation watched the Russian walk around his garden sadly; he wasn't an idiot, he knew that this was Russia's curse; his past bosses had made such a rift between the other nations that it would be hard to break.

Sunflowers couldn't fix this.

XXX

All I Need – Within Temptation

He woke with a start, catching his breath.

_A nightmare, just a nightmare._

It may have been a nightmare, but it had happened, America was no longer his brother, his older brother's had made it clear that they didn't want him, what could he do?

He had begun to make a bridge to Russia, he was careful, Ivan was a violent sort, and he needed to tread carefully.

France said he was asking for pain; maybe he is right, but after so long, why not?

Why should he not bridge a gap?

Nothing felt _real_ anymore, he felt broken and maybe Russia did too.

Maybe it could _become_ real, that he and Russia could be friends.

He just had to hope that the Russia wouldn't try to break him even more; he didn't have much left of himself now.

XXX

Pearl – Katy Perry

Arthur Kirkland had been someone to fear, a force to be reckoned with, stronger than a hurricane, but now? Now the powerful nation, no _Empire _was nothing more than a gust of wind. He had been unstoppable, but he was stuck.

Ivan learned so much about Arthur, and his Empire, being also a rival power compared to that of Rome!

The only way to learn more was to get Arthur to speak about it maybe that would awaken his pride and power of being a _great_ nation once more, someone who he could gain ideas from.

They could be unstoppable together.

XXX

No Son of Mine – Genesis

Ivan now lived alone for so long, it was no longer a question whether he was sane or not, everyone knew he wasn't, it wasn't the Russian's fault, and his country's history was filled with blood and violence, the cries of his people, the death of his Royal family…

Time didn't heal all wounds. Britain knew that too well.

"Russia I…"

Ivan shook his head; "You left them there,"

He felt the pain, almost like he had been hit. He and his King had regretted the decision, but what could they do? His King regretted his decision every _single_ day until he died. He too felt a great deal of regret, if he had _argued_, had the guts to stick up for another Royal family, they may not have their titles, but they were still a monarchy.

The War…

"That's not an excuse," Ivan fired back.

"I know it's not," Arthur said with a nod; "We should have agreed to let them come over here, to have saved them. Please Ivan… Don't think that we, myself and my King, didn't feel regret for what happened, I still do and I know I can do nothing, _nothing_ to repent for the pain you must have felt on that night,"

"Da, you can never know Britain,"

XXX

For the Heart I Once Had – Nightwish

Russia's heart always had a habit of falling out whenever he got overly emotional, he didn't know why, but whenever he felt strong emotions his heart would just fall out.

His heart was no longer what it once was, when he was a child he had his sister's around him, now they had all left him, even though Belarus wanted back, he wouldn't let he come to him. Not just out of fear, but due to the fact it was _her_ decision to leave to begin with. He wanted bigger things.

He wanted the world to become one with Mother Russia.

His heart was no longer what it had been when he was a child, he learned all about war and violence, he was very, _very_ good at it, which in turn cause his heart to stop feeling such strong emotions, he pulled back from his people, unable to feel such pain from them.

"I know what its like," He told him, his blonde hair had flecks of snow in it.

At the time Russia didn't believe him, but now…

XXX

Raise Your Glass - Pink

America and France had come up with his party, Arthur shook his head when they suggested it but he didn't say anything.

The drinks were flowing, everyone was enjoying them, Russia was in the corner cradling his bottle of vodka, in the shadows and everyone seemed to know he was there, since they avoided that area.

Arthur didn't, instead he walked up to the shadows and sat down next to him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

Ivan just looked at him in surprise; "What?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Nyet,"

"Well you are in the corner…"

"They all think I am a freak,"

_Can't argue with that._ "It's a good thing, you're different, I thought you were proud of that fact?" He picked up the empty bottle and went to get Ivan and himself another drink.

XXX

I Wish It Would Rain Down – Phil Collins

Why did he do that? Why? He was just trying to go by as a friend, but instead he felt pain, his heart encased with pain.

Where was the rain? His country was well known for it, so where was it? Why wasn't it raining?

The two of them said things they shouldn't have… Or maybe they did.

"I don't need you in my life!" The Brit had told him, and that cut deep.

He could deal with physical attacks, violence, but words? Oh, he may be a strong and scary Russia, but not even he could be resistant to such cutting words.

Where was the rain?

He knew that Arthur was right, he did cause a lot of pain in the Brit's life, but he never meant it. Not that it mattered, it was clear that he would never get to hold the Brit again, to smell that scent of his skin and hair.

It was over, they had both tried, but they were so different, no matter how hard they tried it would never work.

_Ah, finally_, Ivan smiled as the heaven's opened and the first few droplets of rain began to fall then become harder.


End file.
